


Onesie Love

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: When Patton made the onesie for Virgil, he didn’t think that he would ever actually wear it.





	Onesie Love

When Patton made the onesie for Virgil, he didn’t think that he would ever actually wear it.

All of the onesies that the Light Sides had were handmade by Patton. One of Patton’s many loves was sewing, knitting, and creating clothes for his family. The sweaters that Roman and him handed out in the Christmas video had been designed by both of them, but Patton had insisted on knitting them himself. Roman had tried to explain that he could create them in seconds but Patton had waved him off.

He liked making clothes. He couldn’t count the amount of ties that he had sewn for Logan over the years. He had made so many “princely” outfits for Roman to wear when he was in his realm or when he wanted to wear something a little more colourful. He loved making socks with different patterns or colours for himself to wear. They all usually always wore the exact same outfit but, there was nothing wrong with a little change once in a while.

But, he had never made anything for Virgil.

Before, he didn’t think that the other Side would want anything made by him. He was so withdrawn from the rest of them and he never seemed to want to get close to them. Patton had decided that instead of forcing himself on the other that he would let  ~~Anxiety~~  Virgil make the first move. 

He would never forgive himself for making that decision.

He should’ve known by the way the Virgil had looked at them that he was scared of rejection. Afraid that he would be pushed aside if he tried to be their friend. Terrified that he would have to hear them laugh at him and he would have to go back into isolation, only this time it wouldn’t be by choice. He was isolated for years, because Patton couldn’t see past the fragile mask that Virgil put up. That wasn’t how a dad was supposed to act.

So, after he had gotten back from Virgil’s room, he walked into his own room and started to design the perfect onesie for his dark strange son.

He chose to make a onesie first because of how much everyone else loved their onesies. Patton’s cat onesie was his favourite comfort outfit to wear and he knew that Logan wore his every night to bed. Roman had his own lion onesie tucked away in his closet that he wore on family movie nights. He just needed to think of the right onesie for Virgil to wear and hoped he liked it as much as Patton and the others liked theirs. The onesie needed to be perfect. Not that it could make up for how Virgil had been treated thus far. But, it was a start.

It took much longer than Patton would’ve liked to finish his design. By the end of the week, he was happy with the design he made and could start putting it together.

Of course, he wasn’t putting all of his time into making Virgil’s onesie. Virgil may have been been accepted at long last, but he was Thomas’ anxiety. Cognitive Distortions, as Logan called them, were something that he experienced all the time and he needed to see that they wouldn’t forget about him. 

Patton was not going to make the same mistakes twice.

He made sure that Virgil came to all of the family dinners that he prepared. He spent more time with his friend and was ecstatic when he realized how much more Virgil was leaving his room. 

As happy as he was to see Virgil feeling more accepted, he was just as happy to see Logan and Roman putting in the effort for making Virgil feel more comfortable. After dinner chess between Logan and Virgil became a common thing and Patton had caught Logan researching different ways to help Virgil cope with his anxiety. Roman had dragged Virgil into his realm and the two of them had returned that night giggling and flushed. Apparently, Roman had shown him around his kingdom, something that he had done for the others more times than Patton could count. He was so proud of all of his kiddos.

Finally, after three weeks, he finished his project. He had put a lot of time and effort into it and he really hoped that Virgil like it. A part of him though, didn’t actually think that Virgil would ever wear it. Maybe because of embarrassment of wearing a onesie or because he might see it as Patton making light of his years alone by making something that should’ve been his since the start.

But, he made that onesie for Virgil and he would make sure that Virgil got it. He waited until everyone was asleep, put the onesie into a box, sunk out of his room and made his way to Virgil’s. He opened the door open a crack and slipped it into the room before going back to his own for a good night sleep.

Or a few episodes of Parks and Rec. Either or.

The next morning, Patton dragged himself from his bed and went downstairs to get a start on breakfast for everyone. Virgil appeared an hour later and, instead of going straight for the coffee like he usually did, he walked over to where Patton putting the final touches on the pancakes. He tugged nervously on his sleep shirt before bumped his arm against Patton’s.

“Thanks.” Virgil said quietly. “For, for the onesie.” His face was flushed but he had a small grin pulling at his lips. Patton grinned and pecked Virgil on the cheek, only making Virgil’s blush brighten.

“I’m glad you like it kiddo.” He grabbed the nearest plate of food and pressed it into Virgil’s hands. “Now, eat your breakfast. You need to put on more weight.”

Patton had honestly thought that was the end of it. Maybe Virgil would wear it in the privacy of his own room, but Patton was sure that it would be a long time before he felt comfortable enough to wear it around the rest of them. 

So, to say he was almost bursting with joy when on their next family movie night he saw Virgil in his white and brown bunny onesie tucked between Logan and Roman was a big understatement. He looked more relaxed than Patton could ever remember him being.

He may have done the impossible and made something for Virgil to wear that rivalled his hoodie in terms of comfort. 


End file.
